Fatum
by bohemian.monkey
Summary: The Caged Prince, a popular dark fairy tale has been causing rumors to surface around town. Zero, a writer, poses as a knight and seeks to put an end to these rumors. In return for confirming the rumor, Zero and the prince...compensate. KanamexZero
1. Prelude to Fabula I

**Fatum**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

x-x-x

_Prelude to Fabula I_

A caged bird...

Wings torn off.

Covered in blood by his father's bedside...

With a black butterfly in hand.

Kill them before they kill you.

Kill him before he kills you.

The black butterfly fluttering about in a big black cage...

Wings torn off.

x-x-x


	2. Fabula I

**Fatum**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

x-x-x

_Fabula I_

_"Mother. Tell me a story," a raven-haired boy asked, as he crawled into his bed._

_She tapped her chin. "A story? Have you heard of The Caged Prince?" _

_The boy looked up at his mother with his wide, crimson eyes. "Caged Prince?" _

_She nodded her head and smiled. Crawling in next to him, she rested her chin on top of his head. "Long ago, there was a prince who was born to a king and a queen. His father was a powerful, but cruel ruler who ruled his kingdom with an iron fist. His mother was sick."_

_"Sick? Was she dying? What was she dying from?" _

_The boy's mother hushed him. "Listen. The prince's mother was insane. Before the prince was born, the queen dreamt of nothing but black butterflies, and red threads. She told everyone about her dream. Once she told the king, he immediately had her imprisoned, and diagnosed her with mental instability. He officially proclaimed her as sick." _

_Gasping, the little boy looked up at his mother. "And then what happened?" _

_"Months after she was placed into that cage, the prince was born. He was a healthy child, and was taken away from his mother, the very instant he came out of her womb. After taking the prince away, the queen was left to die in the cage all by herself." _

_"Then what happened to the prince?" _

_Smiling, the boy's mother tapped his nose. "You'll see. Just be patient. The prince grew up to be a handsome boy, who was talented like no other. On his fifth birthday, he was no where to be found. His father ordered all of the guards to search for him, but there was no sign of him. And then--"_

_"Hey. Time for bed." _

_"Dad, you're no fun!" the boy frowned. _

_Chuckling, the boy's mother kissed his forehead. "I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." _

_"Is that a promise?" he asked, sticking out his pinky. Nodding her head, his mother took her pinky and locked hers with his. _

_"Promise." _

_Smiling, the boy kissed his mother back. "Good night, mother." _

_Moving away from her son, the boy's mother glimpsed back over her shoulder once more and stepped out into the hall. _

_"Dad?" _

_The boy's father raised his eyebrow. "Hm?" _

_"What happens next?" _

_Smiling, his father sat down next to him. "Where did your mother leave off?" _

_The prince sat up in an instant and grinned. "It was the prince's fifth birthday!" _

_"Well..." his father rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh. On the prince's fifth birthday, he was no where to be found. Later on that night, he appeared at his father's bedside, covered in blood with a black butterfly in the palm of his hands. Frightened, the king ordered the guards to take him away and throw him into the same cage that his mother died in. Therefore, the prince was given the title of 'The Caged Prince'." _

_"Is that all?" _

_The boy's father opened his mouth. "Ah...I don't recall this fairy tell very well, son. Your mom's better at it." _

_"Oh..." Disappointed, the boy took the moment of silence to rack up questions about the story. "But...what kind of cage was the boy put in?" _

_"A big black birdcage." _

x-x-x

Blinking away at the specks of sunlight that shone through the black, wrought iron bars, Kaname shielded his eyes with his right arm.

"It's too bright."

"I apologize," Kaien bowed. "Should I order the the servants to fetch the cover?"

"No...I'm fine. The sun is a little too ecstatic today."

"Very well."

Bowing his head, Kaien Cross, the prince's trusted squire backed out of the cage room and closed the heavy door behind him. Sighing, Kaname removed his arm from his pale face and stare up at the transparent glass ceiling. The black birdcage that separated him from humanity was set in a room, similar to an aviary-like greenhouse with transparent window-like ceilings, however the walls were sealed off from the rest of the world with heavy, gray marble walls.

"Prince Kaname?"

Turning his head, Kaname's eyes fell upon Kaien's daughter, Yuuki. A girl at the mere age of 10, blinked at the prince who was sprawled against the satin cushioning at the bottom of the cage, with his torso covered in white bandages, surrounded by red satin cushions. The prince was stunning. His raven-colored hair gleamed in the sunlight, as well as his smooth and flawless alabaster skin. Gaping at his beauty, Yuuki uttered a mere, "H-How are you doing?"

"Oh...fine," he replied, a tad bit bored. His eyes met hers and he smiled. "Well? What's today's story?"

Grinning, Yuuki bounced down the shallow steps and sat outside of the cage. "Father told me that I shouldn't be coming down here. I think it's for safety purposes. But...you're kind. Oh, and today, I met the Duke from the House of Ichijou. He's funny."

Kaname smiled. "Tell me more."

Bouncing up and down, Yuuki smiled. "And then I met a newcomer to the castle. I think...he wants to train with the knights. Um...I think his name is Zero. He's cold and grumpy. Yeah...he appeared a few days a go, actually."

"How so."

"That's all for now, your highness!" Yuuki said standing up with a quick salute. She bowed and then shot right back up to her full height. "I have to get going. I'm suppose to help Yori with chores. I'll see you later!"

The bouncing brunette flew out the door swiftly like a sparrow. Hearing the heavy thud behind her, Kaname sighed and eased back underneath the mountain of pillows. Burying himself under neath the red shadows, he closed his eyes and went back to dreaming.

x-x-x

"This is the prince's chamber," Kaien explained to a silver-haired young man. His eyes studied the intricate carvings on the heavy stone door.

"And you claim that he's _the prince_?"

Nodding his head, Kaien crossed his arms across his chest. "You've heard the rumors, haven't you?"

"Black butterflies? The black cage? Isn't this just a bunch of lies your ruler made up?"

Chucking, Kaien pressed his hands against the granite doors. "See for yourself."

With a single heavy heave, the granite barrier was broken as Kaien pushed it open. Down in the darkness was a set of spiral staircases that led Zero closer to the mythical prince who was claimed to have been locked away for the last twelve years.

As Kaien teased Zero about his aloof personality, they came to an abrupt stop, when Kaien walked square into another set of heavy granite doors.

"Ah! The prince will be delighted to meet the new addition to the castle!"

Heaving, Kaien pushed the door open, allowing light to flood in and light the dark corridor.

"There he is."

Pointing towards a large black birdcage, Kaien motioned over to Zero. Following the eccentric man, Zero passed through the pillars and stalked closer to the prince, whose torso was draped in a red fabric. In fact, everything in the room consisted of three colors--black, red, and white.

"Zero Kiryuu. I present to you, our prince. Kaname."

Shifting uncomfortably in place, Zero moved cautiously over towards the looming metal bars that separated him from this--_creature_. Kaname looked up and focused his eyes on the amethyst eyed, silver-haired stranger. Narrowing his eyes, he growled just a bit.

"Kaien. Take him away. Now."

Bowing, Kaien apologized. "It seems as if the prince doesn't take to strangers lightly."

Zero eyed the prince. He moved closer and bent down. "So it's true. The prince _is _alive."

Kaname, who was sprawled under a scarlet-colored, silk blanket, slid gracefully out of place and crawled closer towards Zero. His torso was wrapped in white bandages, and his eyes were a dull crimson color. Moving closer, Kaname's hands clung to the bars for support as his face was merely centimeters away from the silver-haired man. His eyes eased as he opened his mouth.

"Ah."

"What?" Zero questioned as he shifted his head away. Kaname's arm slipped through the spaces between the bars and cupped Zero's face. He brought the man's face close to his. Zero noticed the flawlessness of the prince's cream-colored skin. His crimson eyes were hidden underneath a pair of feather-like lashes. Everything about the prince seemed...perfect. So why was he imprisoned? Maybe it was the way he acted.

"Get away from me," Zero warned, swatting at the pair of hands. Kaname drew back and continued to stare back at the stranger.

"Take him away," Kaname ordered, with ferocity growing in his voice.

Scoffing, Zero turned on his heel and strode out of the chamber, irritated, and feeling violated.

x-x-x

"Did you see the prince?" Yuuki asked as she threw a wet sheet over the clothing line.

"Yeah. But he wasn't all that," Zero replied with little interest. "Change the subject."

"I feel really bad for him. Did you know? His uncle, the previous king, killed his father and took him away from his mother? It's really sad," Yuuki continued. "Oh...I think the prince likes you."

Zero almost fell out of the tree. "L-Like me? You've been hanging around him _way_ too much. You're dad should take you to the apothecary."

Yuuki stuck her tongue out at him. "Sure, sure. Don't worry, Kaname said that you're interesting."

"What's a creep," Zero muttered. "I can see why he's been thrown into _that _slammer."

x-x-x

**Read & Review!**

**Note: This is...new for me. I was aiming for that "dark fairy tale". How did I do?**


	3. Fabula II

**Fatum**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

x-x-x

_Fabula II_

Zero flopped down on to his bed, face down.

"So the rumors _are_ true," he muttered to himself. Sighing, he turned on to his back and stared at the ceiling. "Now what?"

"Hi Zero!" Yuuki sqeaked as popped her head in.

He shot up. "How did you get in here?"

"Your door was wide open!" the 10-year-old grinned. "Come down for supper, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Zero waved at her.

x-x-x

_"Take the child away and leave her." _

_"Yes your majesty." _

_The child within the arms of a servant wailed violently as it searched for its mother. _

_"His senses are impeccable!" _

_Outraged, the king ordered that the servants leave the cage room immediately. _

_"My...child!" the queen cried, with her outstretched hand. "Give him back!" _

_"Die."_

Opening his eyes, Kaname felt the heat of the sun blaze against his cool skin. Pulling the red sheet over him, he turned on to his side and felt a shadow staring down at him. "What do you want, commoner?" he croaked.

Sauntering from behind a pillar, Zero walked over towards the cage. "You really _do_ exist."

Hissing, Kaname rapidly threw off the paraphenelia and lunged himself at the silver-haired man, who only smirked in triumph. "So that's why you're covered in bandages! You throw yourself at the bars!"

"Damn you," Kaname cursed. Turning, he shuffled back to pick up the red blanket and draped it over his body. "What are you here for?"

"Oh...just collecting a few things, here and there. You know..."

"You're not a knight."

With a smug expression, Zero applauded the prince. "I'm a writer. People have been talking about your story. True or false, you highness?"

Kaname walked over and hung from the bars, glaring icily at Zero. "Why are you...interested?"

"No reason," Zero shrugged. "Since your story's true...I guess I can tell the whole town and--"

Grabbing on to his collar, Kaname's jaws locked as he stared at the _writer _with his narrowed, crimson eyes. "Let's compensate," he whispered in a low voice.

"No thanks," Zero said, brushing his arm away. "I don't like making deals that aren't fair."

Kaname's grip tightened on his shirt and pulled him into the iron bars. Zero struggled to get away, but it was no use. The prince _was _talented, no doubt about that. Beads of sweat formed on the back of Zero's neck as Kaname's face was in the same position it was the day before. The tip of his nose brushed the end of Zero's nose. If he wanted to, he could close the gap between them. Brushing past Zero, he made his way towards the lobe of his ear.

Wincing, Zero felt Kaname's cold breath ghost up against him.

"Here's what _I_ want," the prince whispered. Pausing for a mere moment, he glanced at the door before finally whispering, "Give me a heart."

"A...heart?"

Kaname pulled back. "I let you tell the truth...and in return, you do things for me."

Scoffing, Zero stepped backwards. "Fine. A heart. It shouldn't be too difficult."

x-x-x

"You did _what!?"_Kaien squeaked as Zero pulled him aside.

"Where can I get one?"

Kaien's eyes were wide open as he examined Zero from head to toe. "Are you insane? Are you going to go up to a random person and tear their heart out? The prince isn't serious!"

Zero clucked his tongue in annoyance. "Shouldn't even have asked you."

Walking away from Kaien, Zero felt the urge to go back down into the prince's chamber and tear _his _heart out.

x-x-x

_"Mother! Tell me another story! What happened at the end?" _

_The boy's mother smiled lovingly. "The prince was locked in his cage for all of eternity." _

_The boy stared at his mother. "That's all? Why isn't there a happy ending? Is the prince lonely? Will he-"_

_Giving the boy a small smile, his mother kissed his forehead. "This story doesn't have a happy ending." _

_"But why?"_

_"Some stories in life aren't meant to have happy endings. And yes, the prince is lonely." _

_"Tell me another one!" _

_Shaking her head, the boy's mother pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Time for you to close your eyes. I'll tell you another one tomorrow." _

_As his mother made her way towards the door, she stopped and looked back at her son before stepping out into the dark corridor. _

Kaname's eyes opened slowly to see violet colored sky. He found himself propped up against the bars with bandages bound to his wrists, hanging from the very top of the cage, acting like puppet strings. Running a hand through his hair, Kaname fell on to his back and stared at the lavender ceiling, dotted with stars. The cool air blew against his already cold skin without any effect.

"It's just a dream," he assured.

"YOU!"

Zero stormed into the room and grabbed the iron bars. "You suck a tricking people, you know that?"

Kaname stood up and strolled across the satin cushioning and looked him straight in the eyes. "Lying, was I?"

"You expect me to go out and kill a random person, and give their blood to _you_? I'm just a writer, _not _a killer!"

Kaname's continued to stare at Zero.

"Maybe being caged up is driving you insane! That's it! You've developed your _own _illness! Ugh! That's sick!" Zero gaged. Spinning on his heel, he marched back up the corridor slamming the granite blockade behind him.

Kaname shook his head. "If _I _were lying...you wouldn't have come back and asked."

_"Dad! Can you tell me a story!" _

_The raven-haired boy's father lied down next to him. "More about The Caged Prince?" _

_The boy nodded his head, excited as ever. "What happened after he was caged up forever?"_

_His father rubbed his chin. "Well...the prince was accused of being sick."_

_"Sick? Like his mother, the queen?" _

_The boy's father nodded his head. "Right. But you see, the prince's sickness was different. You see, since he was locked up, he wasn't allowed to step outside. So he demanded strange things. For example...he demanded that a cage of swallowtail butterflies be delivered into his chamber." _

_Gasping, the boy pulled the blanket over his head. "What did he do?" he asked from under the sheets. _

_"None of his servants knew the answer to his strange demands. Everyone thought he was grotesque and...sick. I can't explain things as well as your mother. Sorry." _

_The boy peeked from under the blanket. "Dad? What else did the prince want?" _

_"Well...maybe he wanted some bread and cheese?" _

_The boy broke out into a peal of laughter. "Really? Did he also want some grape cordial to go with that?" he giggled. _

_Chucking, his father poked his side gently. "Yes. And you know what else he wanted?" _

_The boy raised his eyebrows. "There's more?" _

_"Oh, there's always more. He wanted...a heart." _

x-x-x

The town square was illuminated with hundreds of lights as townsfolk took the time to enjoy themselves. It was the annual Carnival of Lights. Performers entertained crowds, as pubs were full of the drunks, and scantily dressed women roamed the streets. Children chased one another around the crowded forum with treats and toys in hand, giggling like children usually do.

Zero slipped in and out of the sea of bodies as he had a gun in hand. Pulling his hood over his head, he backed into alleyways and moved into crowded areas, before coming to a stop at a performer's stage.

"Come one, come all!" the performer beckoned. "Come hear the story of The Caged Prince! Your parents have told you the stories, but you haven't heard the truth! For I have all of the evidence needed to prove that he _is _alive!"

People pushed and pulled at each other just to get in earshot range.

The stage was an average sized wooden crate, placed on the side of a simple tanned-colored tent, that was surrounded by poorly lit lamps, purposely lit for the failure and entertainment of an eerie aura.

"Come ho! Listen to my tale about _the _very prince who is the epitome of every young girl's dreams! The epitome of every father and husband's nightmare! They say that he is even more stunning than the most beautiful woman in the kingdom! With luscious red eyes, and dark hair, so soft, it is mistaken as silk! People say that he is caged because he killed his mother! He is a madman! A murderer! A freak!"

The crowd gasped and jeered at the fake's story. Zero leaned against a barrel and crossed his arms across his chest, listening to the wild tale.

"And the prince drinks blood as well!"

Shocked and outraged, the crowed jeered at him, throwing rubbish or anything that can or could be thrown. Zero stood by as the numbers began dwindling.

"No! No! Wait!" he pleaded. "The prince! He wanted a...an apple! Yes, that's it! An apple! Redder than any apple out there!"

"Get off the stage!"

The crowed continued their insults as Zero made his move around the crowed an into the tent that acted as the backdrop. Looking both ways for any spectators, he slipped inside.

"There's no luck for you! That was a phony lie!" a gruff voice said from outside the tent. Zero pulled the gun up to his chest, pointing away from his chest.

As the flaps of the tent were pulled apart, the storyteller entered the room, cursing and muttering threats to himself. With his eyes narrowed, Zero cocked the gun and pointed it towards his target.

"Bloody hell! Where's my--"

x-x-x

Dragging the body away from the oblivious crowd, Zero pulled a dagger from his side. Carefully, he inserted the blade into the left side of the man's chest, carving away at the cavity, and digging deep enough to penetrate the ribcage and flesh that surrounded it. The stench of alcohol and blood was unbearable, as Zero continued to cut away at the flesh.

"Found it."

Slicing away at the heartstrings, Zero pulled out the organ, a pulsating, brilliant, human masterpiece that squirted blood as it pulsed. Jerking his head away in disgust, the writer-turned-murderer, dropped the heart in a sack and fled the scene of the crime.

x-x-x

**Read & Review!**


End file.
